


Never Tell (Art Post)

by Nazarivega



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazarivega/pseuds/Nazarivega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jensen Ackles moves to a new town that is not all that it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tell (Art Post)

Hey guys, 

I wanted to share with you the art I created for [spn-reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). I am so excited for you guys to see the art and read the story to come. I hope you like. 

Fic Title: [Never Tell](http://essene.livejournal.com/474849.html)  
Author: [](http://essene.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://essene.livejournal.com/)**essene**  
Artist:  [](http://nazarivega.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nazarivega.livejournal.com/) **nazarivega**  
Fandom/Genre: RPS,  
RomancePairing(s): Jared/Jensen (side pairings: Chad/Sophia, Tom/Mike, past Tom/Danneel)  
Rating: R-ishWord Count: 12,000+ (OMG)  
Warnings: sexual situation, werewolves, homophobia  
Summary: Jensen Ackles moves to a new town that is not all that it seems.

Now that you have checked out the artwork you guys should really check out the Fic and tell us what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for checking out my first reversebang submission I hope you liked it.


End file.
